When Sam Found Out
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Or when Sam found out the family secret. oneshot! Sam/12 Dean/16. No wincest.


"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam sniffles and pulls the blanket up over his head in one of the beds in the motel room they are currently staying at. John is out working a hunt and the night before Dean made the mistake of telling Sam what their father is actually doing. Yeah, Sam now knows the family secret and he isn't taking it to well.

But this never even came to Dean. He doesn't know how bad this is affecting him. He slowly peels back the blankets and instantly notices Sam softly crying. "Sam." He says again.

Sam rolls over to face him and sniffs again. Tears are still leaking from his eyes and it just breaks Dean's heart.

"Oh god Sam what's wrong?" He asks and kneels next to the bed. "You sick?"

Sam doesn't say anything. He just wants this to all be just a nightmare. He wants his dad to be working a harmless job and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. No matter how much they've been fighting lately...

But then it all makes sense. Moving from town to town in a limited time and his dad always leaving them for days at a time and then when he did come home, sometimes he'd be banged up and Dean would have to patch him up.

But Monsters? Monsters were real? That's what Dean had told him and Dean would never lie to him. No. If Dean says their real, then they're real.

"Sam? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Dean says and places a hand on Sam's head. "Come on you know I hate to see you cry." He adds sadly.

Sam sniffs again and opens his mouth to say something but, what exactly is he supposed to say?

"Yeah Sam?" Dean asks, hopeful.

Again, Sam says nothing.

Dean sighs and looks back down at him and his stomach twists when he sees how upset Sam still is.

He _hates _it.

"You want me to lay down with you? Make you feel better?" He asks softly but doesn't wait for an answer. He climbs in the bed and pulls Sam close. Close enough to where Sam buries his face in his chest and continues crying.

He feels safe with Dean, he always has. Dean's always protected him and made sure he was safe. So why was he so worried now?

What if one of those monsters got Dean?

Sam busts out into sobs that wreck through his body at the thought, which only worries Dean more.

"Jesus Sam! Sam calm down."

He does when Dean wraps his arms around him, because he's still _there._

If something happened to dad, that would be bad enough...but Dean? No. Dean has raised him since he was six months old and he just can't even imagine...

"Dean?" Sam finally gets out through his tears.

"Yes Sam?"

Sam doesn't answer for a minute, and Dean thinks he isn't going too again.

"I'm scared." He says finally and looks up at him.

"Scared of what?" Dean asks but then he gets it. It all makes sense for _him._ He sighs and closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose because he _knows_ he made a mistake last night.

"Oh god Sam. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." He says and runs a hand through his little brother's hair. No he shouldn't have. He should have waited for his dad and they would have figured out a way to tell him together. That would have been better right?

But fuck. Sam was just asking so many questions and finally Dean spilled.

Worst. .

"It's okay." Sam finally tells him. He's stopped crying but there is still so much fear in his voice. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He adds softly.

Dean's heart warms and he puts his face in Sam's hair and plants gentle kisses because, that's one of the nicest things Sam's ever told him.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me. Dad doesn't let me go on any real bad hunts you know?" Dean tells him. "When we leave you at Bobby's we just go on simple salt and burns. Totally harmless."

Sam's face lights up and for the first time in nearly 24 hours, he smiles totally reassured nothing is gonna happen to his brother.

"Good. I'd miss you." Sam tells him.

"I'd miss you too, but your stuck with me." Dean tells him and smiles. "I'm always gonna be around too protect you okay?" He adds.

"Okay." Sam says and smiles again before letting his head rest on his brother's chest.

Dean hears Sam's breathing even out into sleep about twenty minutes later and smiles when he feels Sam grasp onto him even in his sleep so he won't try and go anywhere. It's not like he would anyways.

But now that Sam knows, there's gonna be a lot of hell in the next few years...Dean can just feel it.

He sighs and holds Sam close. That worry can wait for another day.


End file.
